Draco's point of view
by CauscadaLover
Summary: this is draco's point of view. He starting to drift away from his parents watch. Draco finally meets his family member, Bellatrix lestrange and they have a very interesting friendship
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"Draco," my father drawled. "Your Hogwarts letter arrived. It's a shame your mother needs you nearby, or else you would be at Durmstrang. You need your dark arts, and Hogwarts obviously isn't giving it to you!"

My dad swept is long silver, blonde male off his shoulder and spotted the news owl.

"I'll pay the owl, father," I said. I fixed a strand of my slicked back silvery blonde hair and then picked up five knuts from the kitchen bowl and slid them in the owl's leather pouch. I grabbed the newspaper and opened it up.

"Father, there's an article on the Dark Lord coming back. They finally know, I can't believe it!"

"Draco, you must keep this silent at school. Nobody can know!" my father exclaimed.

"Honey," my mum started in her girlish voice, "We must be off to Diagon Alley, before any of the mud bloods show up there. We need a pureblood back in Hogwarts."

She pulled her long, whitish blonde hair into a bun. My father came behind my mother and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm off to the ministry, I have to make a gold deal with a goblin. They ask for a lot of money, those little freaks," he said.

"Bye, Lucius," my mum said and gave a small wave.

My father apparated and my mother turned to me, "We have to get you new books, and a new quill. We have to hurry, of course, Mrs. Crabbe and Mrs. Goyle are coming over. Come on, Draco, grab some floo powder, already!"

"Yes, mum," I said.

I grabbed a hand full of the powder and dropped it into the fireplace. It turned the fire an emerald green and I stepped inside, "Diagon Alley," and vanished from the fireplace. I opened my eye slightly and saw fireplaces swirling around me and I felt myself slowing down. I held my hands in front of me and landed on a cold surface with my hands, in a push up position. I scrambled out of the fireplace and my mum appeared in the fireplace after me. She arrived in a standing position and pulled me off the ground.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Florish and Blotts, "Draco, dear, mud blood alert!"

I turned my head and saw Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley glared at me, as did Harry Potter. Hermione Granger gave me a friendly smile. I raised my eyebrows back and gave a small smile, that my mother, Weasley, or Potter could see.


	2. LOVELY LOVELY CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRR! yay!

Chapter 2

"Lucius, mud bloods were everywhere, I wanted so badly to torture them, but it was in broad daylight, everyone would be able to see me," my mum was telling my dad.

"Draco, please promise that you never associate with that type. Bellatrix is stopping by later, Narcissa. Please add a plate to our dinner table," my father said.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" I asked. "She never comes over."

"We are related to her, distantly that is, but never the less, she's family and we must be kind," my father said to me.

"Yes, father," I said.

"You may go to your room, Draco. Narcissa, have we gotten a new house elf?" my father said and started talking to my mum.

I walked down the long dark corridor and walked up a set of stairs. I turned right on the landing and walked up another staircase, did the same thing again, and opened the door to my tower bedroom. I sighed and looked out my window in the distance. My mother always being protective, never let me have friends over. Crabbe and Goyle only came over when their mother's were coming. For some reason they didn't want to come. We had recently hired a house elf named Eeeby. Eeeby kept to herself and I was so desperate to talk to someone. Bellatrix Lestrange only came to dinner to talk to my father about her muggle torturing, since my father kept the record. Maybe I could talk to her. Minutes later, I heard the door bell ring loudly around the house. I heard the door fly open with a bang and a evil girlish laugh, "Why waste my time, when I can easily get in?"

"Bellatrix, please come in. Time for you to report, Narcissa didn't manage any mud blood torturing, but she almost attempted," my father drawled louder than usual. "Draco," he called, seconds later, "Fetch the new house elf. The elf is never around when I need it."

I walked slowly to my door and screamed, "Eeeby, my father need some assistance. Come downstairs, now!" Eeeby walked quickly to me and I pointed down the staircase. She scrambled down the stairs as quickly as she could and I glared at her back. I walked slowly down the staircase behind her and stood in the hallway doorway, looking into the kitchen.

"Draco," my father said when he saw me, "You've met Bellatrix, I believe."

"Erm... I don't think so," I said nervously.

"Well, Bellatrix, Draco, Draco, Bellatrix. We all know each other, now. Back to business, how many muggles, Bella?"

"I would say about fifty," she started. "I murdered one but staged it as a suicide. Muggles will believe everything. They watched me and I didn't have time for a memory charm. They kept on saying I was a police spy. What the bloody hell is a police spy?"

"Bella, Bella, keep your temper under control. We have a long night, you know!"

"Yes, Lucius, I'll try, but knowing me, that'll be quite difficult."

"Draco, go get her some water, it'll keep her quiet for the next few minutes."

I walked over to the cabinet, pulled out a glass and filled a cup with some water. I handed it to Bellatrix and she snatched it, "Nice boy," she muttered to me.

"Thank you," I said and was about to depart from the kitchen, but my mother stopped me.

"You are eating with us, aren't you dear," she asked forcefully.

"Yes, mum," I said quietly and she pushed me into the dining room.

"Your father and I want to get rid of Bellatrix somehow, the woman never shuts up. If you don't mind, maybe you can entertain her for a while, your father and I will eat together, then you and Bellatrix can eat. You'll eat along with the elf."

"I'll eat with the elf?"

"That's how it's always been Draco. In proper pure blood families, the children eat with the elf!"

I stared at my mother in disbelief and she shoved me into the living room. Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting on our couch looking into a mirror.

"What have you got there?" I asked.

Bellatrix looked up and put the mirror inside her robes, "Nothing."

"I won't show it to my father. I'm kind of mad at them right now. Well, I'm always mad at my parents," I said.

"It's a two way mirror. You've heard of them, right?"

"Yes, who were you talking to?"

"McNair."

"Why?"

"I really shouldn't say. Not now, at least."


	3. chapter 3, loverly haha, bella is so coo...

Chapter 3

"Why can't you tell me about your discussion with McNair?" I asked.

"It involves your father and I'm not going to tell you until I know how trustworthy you are."

"I'm your nephew!" I exclaimed.

"Your family doesn't act like it. Today was the first time we actually ever met."

"I wish I had met you before. Did you get along with my mum?"

"She always hated me. I got higher marks, better student, smarter, I had a brain of my own! I wasn't living off of Lucius Malfoy," Bellatrix said.

"My mother doesn't have a brain of her own. I find it mad. My father earlier said that you were distant family. I just wanted to say, 'Dad! She's my aunt!'"

"Draco, you and I are going to be excellent friends," Bellatrix said with a laugh.

"I think we are," I said with a wink.

I stared out my window. I actually had a conversation with someone who was upset with my parents. People were always complimenting Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy; never able to know their true colors.

"Draco," my father said coming to my door. "Your mother and I are going away next weekend, so Bellatrix is going to stay here and see you off to Hogwarts. She'll stay here for the next week, so you two can get acquainted. Don't get too close to her, she is not good news. Everyone knows I am the Dark Lord's most faithful servant."

"I thought Wormtail and Crouch were. Well, Crouch is soulless, so I though Wormtail was the most faithful servant."

"Don't talk to me that way, Draco," my father drawled. He raised one eyebrow and then turned his back on me. He was walking down the hall when the elf showed up at his heels. "Elf, go entertain my son. He obviously isn't seeing enough people. Maybe an elf will do."

I closed the door and locked it before the elf could come in. I put a spell on it so that you couldn't open it with magic. I then pulled out my two way mirror that I took from Goyle and muttered Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hello, Draco," Bellatrix said.

"Hello, Bella. When are you coming?"

"I'm apparating in ten minutes. I'm in Knockturn Alley. I'm getting your parents a

present. I might need to stay longer than a week, my house was burnt down last night. Slip of the wand," Bellatrix said. "I'll check in before I apparate."

"Okay," I said and cleared the mirror.

A few minutes later there was a loud bang on my door and my mother screamed, "Open this door, Draco! I need you to clear a room for Bellatrix!"

"Have the elf do it," I answered and pulled out a piece of parchment. I started to draw a girl and my mother gave a scream.

"I don't want the elf to do it! You do it, now!"

"No, mother. I will not," I said forcefully.

"Fine," my mother said. "I'll just go get your father to talk to you."

"All right, I'm coming," I said.

I walked to my door and unlocked it. I slowly walked to one of the guest bedrooms and opened the door. There was already a bed made and I frowned. My mother lured me out of my room, so that she could search it. I put a hand over my mouth when I realized I left my two way mirror in my bedroom. I raced down the hallway and found my mom looking under my mattress. She was holding up the two way mirror and shot a look at me.

"I found this," my mother said to my father, holding up the mirror, "In his bedroom. Do you have any idea where he got this?"

"No," my father drawled in an annoyed tone.

"I have a feeling he got it from Bellatrix!" my mother screeched.

"I didn't get it from Bella! I got for Christmas from Goyle!"

"I'll be checking up on that," my father said.

My mother handed it back and then glared at me, "Do not call her Bella! Her name is BELLATRIX!"

"I'll call Bella whatever I want," I said and stormed to my room. I pulled out the mirror and muttered her name.

"Yes?" Bellatrix asked.

"I'm afraid to be in my own house."

"What?" Bellatrix asked.

"My parents are jealous that I like you, more than them. They know, that I know, you are the most powerful death eater, and not to mention the most faithful female."

"Back up. I'll see you in a less than a minute," Bella said and apparated at my side.

"I go them a murderer's candle. Kills when you light it with a green flame."

"You duffer! They'll kill you!"

"I was joking. I got them a card that they can get anything in Knockturn alley that's worth twenty galleons or less."

"Mad, but they'll love it."

"My point exactly."


End file.
